Why father?
by Saiyachick
Summary: COMPLETE When father's day rolls around, Gohan must write a poem for his father that isn't a lie by Videl's request. Now that it has been revealed, Videl cant help but think its her fault. It all began with a poem, but now Goku returns...
1. Emotions obscured

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: ANGST!

**Authors note: Sorry everyone about the mix up. This poem was originally made for me and my…grr… "father"  This is going to be about angst story so If you don't like no peekie!**

**_Why Father?_**

**__**

It was a cold windy day and Gohan was walking down the streets of the city. Today was an English project…one that Gohan didn't want to write about. It was Father's Day, and the class must write a true poem about their father's.

"How can I write one about…_him_?" he hissed. "Maybe I should just write a happy go lucky poem and think nothing of it…nah"

All of a sudden, his eyes spotted his friend up in her balcony. "If anyone could help me through this ordeal, it's her."

He walked over to the Satan household and rang the doorbell. Sakura, the maid, welcomed him in, and he walked the flight of stairs. As he knocked on the door, he thought about something. 'Videl doesn't know I have a problem against dad…'

The door swung open and revealed Videl. She had a frown then it turned into a smile as she saw her boyfriend. "Hey Gohan!"

Gohan smiled and held her, "Hi Videl-San."

"What are you doing here?" she asked. "It isn't like you to not get home and do your homework."

"That's what I need help on…that English poem…"

"I see, the great Gohan couldn't…" yet Gohan cut her off. "No Videl, it's not that I couldn't do it, it is what form I should write it out in."

"Oh, read my poem, here," she said while handing the poem to Gohan. After he read the wonderful piece, he stared at her with a questioning gaze. "Why did you write about this?"

"Gohan, if you write a poem, you need to get the deeper feeling. You need to explore your emotions and not only write the letters, but feel them. If you don't write a true poem of what you feel inside, then you are living a lie," Videl explained, "My poem talks about the good and the bad, so you should write about what you want. Write the true things that are inside."

"I get what you mean…I must do it…ok thanks Videl, see ya!" Gohan said while walking out the door.

~*~

Nightfall crept and Gohan had finally come up with the perfect idea. He remembered the pain he went threw for seven years…and the person who caused it. 'Sorry father, but this is the dead truth, and you made me this way, you made me bitter.'

~*~

"_You thought money would make me happy,_

_But it only made my pain worse…" _Videl stared up at her classmates and bowed. "The end."

"Very well Miss Satan, for dark and light, and truly emotional," the sensei said while taking her paper. She looked down the list and smiled, "Son, Gohan, please come up."

Gohan stood up clutching his paper and walked down the stairs without looking at anyone. Her stood in front of the classroom and sighed. "This is called, "Why father?""

"_Everyday as I looked out side,_

_I wonder why you were never here,_

_Thinking if I'll ever have a father,_

_Yet I'll never have one that's real,_

_How could you leave us alone?_

_Mother, my brother, and I,_

_Yet you don't even know about me,_

_Nor why I use to cry,_

_I shed so many tears for you,_

_I've been through so much more,_

_Now I ask you to your face,_

_Why did you leave us all alone?_

_You say you don't care for power,_

_Yet you have to be the best,_

_Why would you say those words?_

_Sometimes I think you're a pest,_

_Hey dad, don't you remember me?_

_I am the son you never cared for,_

_The son who you once deceived,_

_Now why doesn't your innocent glare look at me?_

_Is there something wrong?_

_Is it because you lied to me?_

_Or is it because you're wrong?_

_Why father? Why did you go?_

_Were you not man enough to face the challenges?_

_Of fatherhood once more,_

_Who was supposed to take care of my brother?_

_Who was supposed to console mother?_

_Most of all, the question that yearns,_

_Who was supposed to be my hero?_

_I suffered through so much,_

_Enslaved with your dreams,_

_I lived out your expectations,_

_And now you go off and leave?_

_I wonder how a real father would be,_

_And the question still remains in my mind,_

_Yet how can you be my father?_

_When you're not even a man,_

_How can I miss you and give you honor?_

_When you're a man I never knew,_

_I gave so many chances,_

_And opened up my heart,_

_You took those opportunities for granted,_

_Now why don't you even look?_

_Is there something wrong dad?_

_Why did you say you loved me all the time?_

_When it already seems like your dead,_

_For in the future, when I have children in my hold,_

_I never will learn from you,_

_I'll be there for them, in the end,_

_Raising them without your techniques,_

_For you had none of your own,_

_I stood before you, in front of your eyes,_

_Yet you didn't look at all into mine,_

_How many times have I cried and begged,_

_But your childlike gaze never spotted me,_

_I guess your instinct wasn't to be kind,_

_But to fail all those who you "love,"_

_Stop toying with my thoughts of hate,_

_All is put to a halt,_

_Don't try and show sympathy,_

_For it will do you no good,_

_The grief still remains in my heart,_

_The one that turned bitter cold,_

_You just had to challenge our emotions,_

_Leaving us all behind,_

_How can we start all over?_

_When we haven't even begun…" _The class remained silent and not a word was said. The teacher cleared her throat and started clapping. Soon everyone began to clap at such a wonderful poem.

"Thank you very much Mr. Son," the sensei said, yet he didn't pay attention. He stared up at Videl's violet blue orbs of sadness. She was trying to comprehend of what just happened.

"No…no…I couldn't…I didn't…how could I have done such a thing," she whispered to herself while staring at Gohan. "It's my fault…"

Gohan walked up the stairs not breaking his gaze from Videl, but sat down behind her. Nothing more was said, but it was obvious, the teenagers had glints of pain in their eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kat: Yes I know it sucked. If you read my authors note from the top it said **sorry that I messed up. This poem was originally written for me and I forgot to change the letters. Sorry. This story will continue…review…no review.**


	2. Dark Anxiety

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: The feelings are now spilled, yet Gohan can't get over his pain. Videl keeps blaming herself, but it isn't her fault…is it?

**_Why Father?_**

**_Chapter Two: Dark Anxiety_**

            Gohan snapped his head down as he thought of the emotion he put into his poem. He still had a spark of pain in his mysterious orbs of obsidian, and he didn't want to face Videl. She too also held a deep ache within her soul, and he could feel it.

'What I did was right,' he thought, 'I was suppose to tell the truth, but what now? Will she confront me with questions? Will my mother find out? Oh I can't let Goten live through the torment I've been through.'

After Erasa finished her poem, all were left to chatter among themselves. Gohan kept his mouth shut as he pondered on his own thoughts, and Videl kept on worrying about what she created inside of her boyfriend. The two blondes conversed between each other, and finally the bell rang to Gohan's relief. It was the end of the day, and all he wanted to do right now was go home.

As he got up, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He already knew who it was…her.

"Gohan, we need to talk." She said quietly. Gohan shook his head sharply and started to head down the stairs. Videl chased after him with anger. "Gohan!"

He kept ignoring his girlfriend and walked up to the rooftop with Videl following. He blasted into the air and of course she followed him. It was as if he wanted her to follow him. Gohan kept his head down the whole time with the heartache growing ever so much. His physique ceased as he flew down into the forest depths.

Videl followed him and waited for him to stop his journey. They came to a clearing, a familiar one, but she couldn't put her finger on it…

"It was here when I first realized of how much pain and torment he put me through," he spoke softly. The area was deserted, dead, with no living thing except a few weeds. It was a rocky area, but it hadn't changed…still destroyed and the remains of the battle were there. The damage was still unfixed, and the heart wasn't mended either.

She sat next to Gohan on a big boulder and stared into oblivion. "What is this place?"

He gave a hurtful laugh and shook his head. "You don't know? It's the place where all my dreams were broken. The place where he left me all alone…the place where I was left to grow up too soon."

"What are you talking about Gohan?" Videl asked worryingly, "Why are you so rebellious?"

"I thought you'd get it by now," Gohan whispered with evident sorrow, "It's the battle of the Cell games."

Videl gasped a bit, but looked into the scenery. It was beaten up real bad and it was practically dead…

"What does this have to do with your poem Gohan?" Videl demanded, "W-why do you hate your own father?"

Gohan scoffed at that vile word. 'Father? I've never had a father.' He thought.

"Well Videl, if you really want to know, I'll tell you. When I was four I told you about the battle with Raditz. I was captured and my _father _and Piccolo came after me, but when my _father _got brutally beaten, I felt anger within a roughed up Raditz a bit. But guess what, he died…when I was nine or so, we went to Namek and fought Frieza, he went Super. That wasn't good enough, he let Frieza live and then the planet exploded. The dragon said he was alive, but would return when he wanted, I knew it must have been something good. He returned after we got done with a battle. Then there comes the Cell games…" he sighed.

Gohan gave out a hiss along with a snicker, "Oh I'll know you'll get a kick out of this Videl. At the Cell games, I trained with my _father_ intensely, and he's the reason I went Super Saiyan one and two, but something was wrong. While we were here seven years ago, my _father_ gave up and turned the attention to me. It was like he had his faith in his little boy. I appreciated that, but got nervous, that's when Cell released mini versions of himself. That's when my cockiness and arrogance raised. I wouldn't defeat Cell when I had that chance. That's when he made such a _noble _sacrifice. It was then I unconstrained my natural Saiyan powers within myself. I went crazy and with the help of the other's and then my _father _he was gone."

"Well that didn't seem so-" Gohan interrupted her.

"You say it didn't seem so bad, but it did ever so much. When we had the dragon balls, he didn't want to come back. He said it's because all the villains came for him, and that's true, but there was something deeper. He knew something I didn't; the other reason he stayed behind was to run. He thought it would be easier to run from his problems and dump them on other people like he did before. That was when I realized I was alone again. I had to go to my mother who grieved and mourned over the useless death, I had to deal with my friends' pity, and I had to deal with Goten. Goten is my innocent naïve little brother, and there is no way I want my _father _to meet him, no matter how much they are alike, I'd kill before I'd let Goten feel my pain," he said in a audible whisper with hate.

Videl shook her head, "This is all my fault…"

Gohan snapped his head in Videl's direction and shuddered. Here it goes… "Videl, don't say that, never say it's your fault."

"But it is…I ignited the bitterness that laid deep within you…" she said softly.

"It was a good thing you did, then my whole life would be a lie, If you didn't help me, the next time I'd see my father, I'd blow up and probably kill him, or kami knows what. I don't know what I would have done with out you. I would be lost in my own thoughts, forever enslaved with thoughts of hatred, and the emptiness within wouldn't be fulfilled. Don't say it's your fault, it's mine…for letting maliciousness overwhelm me because of my father," he explained while standing up.

Her violet blue gaze stared upon the battlefield of fatality and all the sorrow that must have been here. A new feeling came in her, one that she didn't like. It was a feeling of sympathy, but no one likes to be pitied over. This emotion was haunting her, and now after all that mourning, it broken free and became a deadly trait. "Gohan I'm sorry…"

"It's a shame that people must pity me every time he is mentioned," Gohan growled, "I cant withstand the fact that he was even my father, please say no more, it's too much."

"Please here me out…"

He growled with hatred and shouted, "Just leave me be!" Then he flew off into an unknown destination. Gohan could feel his girlfriend's ki following him, but soon it faded away from such speed and velocity he had flown at…never again will he express his emotions to anyone…

The wound inflected upon his heart wouldn't be mended nothing would help him. The scars would run deep and crimson would be shed, yet no matter what nothing could help the teenager. 

After witnessing the detestation for others, he would never be the same. The child like innocence that once roamed the mind was shattered along with his dreams and faith. The faith in a young boy was now gone, and all that remain was the coldness of a teenager with an eruption of abhorrence.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kat: I hope this is better for you guys. Sometimes sappy and happy fics just don't cut it. Thanks for all 18 reviews guys, they were really motivating, yet I've been feeling down.


	3. Fallen Innocent

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: Last time Videl confronted dear Gohan on his feelings for Goku and she sadly denied that it wasn't her fault. She put the blame on her and Gohan explained it wasn't her fault. He then thought Videl was trying to give him sympathy and shuddered at the fact and flew off into the unknown. Videl tried to follow but couldn't catch up. Finally Gohan stopped…the faith in the young naïve boy had been shattered…

**_Why Father?_**

**__**

**_Chapter Three: Fallen Innocence_**

**__**

It was getting very cold out. Clouds started to rustle up from the hatred in the one teenage boy who felt the emotion of bitterness dwell deep within him. He shook his head furiously and focused his energy. His anger seemed to be rising along with his ki, but something else was happening…his ki was feeding off his anger.

Gohan didn't know what to feel with this newfound way of gaining ki. All he knew was that he felt numb and faint. The innocent mind was put to a halt and he felt as though a dagger just pierced him sharply. He couldn't stand the fact he let his emotions run wild, then on top of that, leave his girlfriend in an unstable position of shattered emotions.

The rain started to patter on the ground softly at first, but as the minutes passed, a downpour made its way to the earth. He stood in the rain, obstinate and obscured. He wouldn't feel anger because of him, no, not his father. It wasn't anybody else's fault but his. Gohan maliciously hissed at the thought of his father. The one who made him, and the one who left him? Just a big cycle isn't it?

"Oh yes _father _your same old pattern. Pick me up in your arms, but end up dropping me in to unconsciousness. I've become so numb and deceased since you left. I can't help but hate you, you understand don't you? It was your doing so how could you not?" he asked as the lightning began to sparkle and flash. His energy began to rise immensely, and the revulsion kept growing.

"It's too late for your excuses, I'm sick and tired of this ignorance and sadistic lifestyle I'm having." He growled out. "I need to calm down. I don't want anyone to know…I must talk to Videl and make her promise that she can't say anything…yes, it will work perfectly."

Gohan breathed heavily and deep sighs and inhaled the scent of rain. The aroma changed and all of a sudden his vision went dark. He fell to the ground sharply and lifted his head. His eyes widened in horror as he stumbled backwards. "Not again," he whispered with sorrow.

The images of tainted blood and the past came again. It happened so often and he whimpered and hissed at the memoir before him. The darkness that surrounded took him back to the battlefield of death, not the one in present day, but the one where his newfound odium began, the day of destiny.

He glanced upon the Z-Fighters as they all stared defenselessly at Goku talking to Gohan. "I have faith in you son."

"But I cant daddy," Gohan's past self said while shaking his head. "You defeat him, I know you can."

"I can't Gohan, he's much too strong for me." Goku said. "I trained you and ever since that day you transformed, I noticed this brilliant amount of energy in you. I know you can do it my son…believe."

The younger version nodded and stepped up to the plate to duel with the green monster that took everything from the inside. Gohan watched as his younger self was beaten and battered. His eyes widened as the part where Cell let mini versions of himself roam. 

"NO! DON'T ATTACK MY FRIENDS!" yelled the younger version. "THIS IS BETWEEN ME AND YOU CELL!"

"Foolish boy," Cell commented. "If the darkness wont come to me, I'll come to the darkness by killing your friends until you release your energy."

The present version of Gohan closed his eyes to choke back tears that burned his eyes. He shook his head furiously. "I didn't do anything to deserve this, it was his fault!"

Suddenly the scene changed to where Cell had expanded and threatened Gohan. He could hear the cackling of cruelty as Cell mocked him and his friends. The teenage version backed away into a rock, and couldn't stand the haunting images anymore. "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" 

Then it came to the end…Goku had just walked over to the younger version of Gohan and hugged him. He whispered something then walked over to Cell and smirked. He put his hand gently on Cell's body and turned to everyone else. He stared deeply within Gohan's eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry my son…"

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!! DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan could hear his younger version cry out in pain. He trembled and the tears that were threatening him before finally streamed down his face. 

The whole scenery went black again and Gohan could find himself lying down in the pouring rain while crying out. He shivered at began to roar out his pain in shouts. He couldn't let weakness take over again; he wouldn't let it happen once again!

"What did I do to deserve this?" he cried out softly. "I'm not like him…why am I suffering his pain?"


	4. Painful veracity

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: In our last chapter we faced a troubled Gohan and his dark past of battles. He cries out in pain wondering what he did to deserve his father's pain, but the only people that can help he pushes away with anguish and neglect. Will our hero survive the tribulations of this intensity of father and son?

**__****_CrazyGohanGurl: _**WOW!! You actually reviewed my story?! I can't believe this is such a success because this is partially based on my life moments. Thanks for reviewing! Oh and about the song "Numb," which I loved since last year, I'm using that for my other angst story about Goten-hating-Goku, its called "My pain alone."

**_Beaner-bop: _**WOOT! You are also one of my favorite authors because of your originality and humor. I love how you portray your character emotions and yet make it so funny. I thank you for reviewing also!

**_Why Father? _**

**__**

**_Chapter Four: Painful veracity_**

**__**

Chichi stared out the window blankly while waiting for her son to return from school. She didn't notice his disappearance until Goten called from Capsule Corp asking for Gohan to pick him up. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion as she thought where her eldest son could have been. Where was Gohan?

She started stirring the contents in the pot in front of her and began to worry even more. A storm was brewing for the rain had not settled and the sky looked as if the end of the world were to come. Maybe a hurricane, yet that didn't matter, Chichi was scared for her son.

"Mama, where's Gohan?" Goten asked while pulling on her apron. 

"I don't know dear," she sighed. "I really don't know where he is, maybe we should ask Videl. Goten would you call her?"

"Sure!" Goten said with excitement while pulling a chair to the phone to reach it. He pressed the speed dial for Videl and waited a few rings.

"Hello, Satan residence, if you would like to speak to Hercule press one, if you'd like to speak with miss Videl press two, if you'd like to schedule an appointment with the champ press-"

Goten rolled his eyes and pressed two. After a few more rings the phone picked up and a shaky feminine voice picked up. "Hello?"

"Hiya Videl!" Goten said giddily.

"Oh Goten," Videl said softly. "What's up?"

"Oh mama wanted to know if Gohan was over cause he didn't pick me up today," the little boy asked.

Videl's eye's widened slightly and she stuttered. "I-I d-don't know Goten, I'm sorry. Could you give it to your mom please?"

"Okie dokie," he grinned while calling for Chichi. "Mum! Videl wants to talk to you!"

Chichi wiped her hands with a towel and picked up the phone. "Hello Videl."

"Uh hi Chichi," Videl said. "I need to tell you something."

"Go right ahead dear," the elderly woman said while sitting down. 

"Its about an assignment we had. Since today was Father's day we had a project to write a poem about our father's. Well Gohan did write a poem but it wasn't exactly an expectable once."

"What do you mean Videl?" Chichi asked. "Did he get a bad grade?"

"N-no," Videl whispered hoarsely. "The poem wasn't a good thing, but a bad thing. Gohan wrote a deeply angst poem about his father and how he left him and you guys alone. I'm not sure what this was about but I tried to talk to him but he pushed me away saying to leave him alone. I was crying all day and I'm scared for Gohan, did you have any idea-"

As Videl said those words the phone slipped through Chichi's hands and she shook her head. "No…"

"Chichi?" Videl asked. "Are you there?"

Chichi picked up the phone once more and blinked. "Are you sure this is what he said Videl?"

"I'm positive, everyone was in shock. I have a copy from the teacher if you'd like to read it," she said.

"Bring it whenever you can," Chichi whispered lightly while saying a good bye. The elderly woman was in deep shock for her worst fear had come true. What she said was true all those years ago.

_"One of these days you're going to dig yourself a hole that can't be fixed," she warned to Goku._

He shrugged off the warning saying everything would be fine, but look at her family now. She has a son that remains unknown to her husband and her eldest son who hates his father. "Look what you did Goku, you've made your son believe that you don't care about him, and I'm doubting the fact that you can hear this, but please, come back and save your family before its too late."

~*~

He stared into the sky of nothingness and remained in the spot he was left at that made him dwell through his past. The obsidian-eyed boy grew restless as the rain grew and the sky darkened more than usual. His hair now drooped over his head and his clothes were drenched in sweat, tears, and rain. The shattered teenager known as Son Gohan stood up from his spot and began walking to his home.

Gohan didn't feel like flying, he felt as though his energy had been drained from him and nothing would heal this pain. He felt so emotionless, so empty. It felt as though the world stopped turning and it didn't make sense all because of Goku, his father.

He snorted at the name once again and kicked a rock that was in his way. Only a few more minutes and he'd be home dwelling in the darkness of his room. Something seemed strangely odd for some reason; it felt as though he forgot something…

"Goten!" He said immediately. He had forgotten his brother at Capsule Corp. Gohan was about to fly up, but he felt Goten's ki closely by. "Oh no…"

When he was to walk in that door his mother would bombard him with questions. Gohan shook his head roughly and shrugged off the imagination. "I'll just say I was training and finished all my homework…perfect."

Gohan nodded at his idea and kept saying it was 'perfect' but not knowing what had happened wasn't so perfect…

He then realized he was getting soaked and the weather was getting worse so he powered up his ki energy to heat and dry him up from the damp rain. Gohan moved a piece of his onyx hair out of the way to spot a house up ahead with the lights fully on. 'Time to face the music of home.' 

~*~

"Mama, Gohan's coming, I can feel his ki," Goten said while jumping up and down with hyperactive flowing through his veins. 

Chichi turned her head toward the door and nodded, "Yes, I can feel him. Can you help me set dinner?"

"Sure!" Goten cheered while grabbing some dishes. He sat the table for three and then grabbed the pots of food. "All done."

"Thank you son," she whispered audibly while looking away. The door suddenly opened and Chichi couldn't bare look at the person who entered…she already knew who it was…

"Gohan!" the younger Son chirped. "Where were you?!"

"Sorry I forgot to pick you up squirt, I was training," Gohan smiled while picking up his brother. "So what's for dinner?"

"Rice, sushi, noodles," Goten started to name off all the food they were going to eat tonight. Gohan noticed something different about his mother, she didn't come up to him and bug him, and she certainly didn't greet him…what was up with her?

"Hello mum," Gohan said while sitting down next to Goten.

"Hello dear," Chichi replied bluntly. "How was your day today?"

"Er p-pretty good actually," he said while eating some noodles. "I was out training but don't worry, I finished my homework."

"Even your poem?" she asked.

Gohan froze and restrained himself from choking, "Uh yeah, all done."

"May I read it?" Chichi asked again. "After all it must be great if it's about your father."

The elder Son's eyes darkened slightly which didn't go unnoticed. "I only had one copy."

"What a pity," Chichi sighed while eating her own food. "I was going to tell everyone about your creativity and _strong _words."

"No need," Gohan said. "It was nothing big."

Chichi turned to her younger son and smiled softly. "Goten sweetie why don't you got eat in the living room. You can even watch T.V."

"Yippe!" Goten cheered while grabbing his plates and left.

Gohan gazed at his mother and raised an eyebrow. "Are you feeling ok mom?"

"I'm fine Gohan, I just want to know, is everything alright with you?" she asked with worry. "Are you having any problems, issues maybe?"

"I'm fine!" He said in a hushed voice. "There is nothing wrong, honest!"

"That's not what Videl told me," Chichi murmured painfully.

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked feverishly. "What did she say?"

"The poem Gohan, the poem," Chichi spoke softly. "I know about your problems with your father."__


	5. Killing Softly

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.

Summary: Last time around, a worried Videl notified Chichi if Gohan was having some problems, but then broke down and told her everything. Gohan's shadowed emotions were finally let down as Chichi found out about the hatred a son _feels_ to his father.

**_Why Father?_**

**__**

**_Chapter Five: Killing Softly_**

**__**

Gohan stared blankly at his mother. _She knew. How did she know?_

"Now that you've butted in on my personal life, can I go?"

Chichi stared at her son incredulously and shook her head. "No Gohan, I want to know why you can't comprehend that your father left for the sake of us all!"

He laughed cruelly. Sake of _us_. So the world had nothing to do with it? Did his family mean nothing?

"Oh sure mother, keep thinking that," he laughed as though teasing her. "I comprehend quite fine actually. _Father _is claimed to be noble and such a savior, when really, he is an incompetent fool who thinks nothing but the good for others and not his family. Who cares if the enemy's came? We all know we could take them on, and its not as if he is the only one who can beat an enemy. If everyone some how forgot, I'm stronger than _father _in mind and body."

His mother stared at him wildly and blinked.

It couldn't be true, could it?

At that she blinked again.

"Goten get to bed," Chichi commanded while breathing heavily.

"But mum-"

"Bed, now!"

Goten pouted and grudgingly walked up stairs mumbling incoherently.

Chichi turned to Gohan and glowered with pain. She pointed to the couch. "Sit down, we have to talk."

"There is nothing to really talk about mother. I hate _father _and it wont change," Gohan sneered simply while turning his back.

She growled and glared at her sun with that infamous death glare. "Sit!"

"I'm not a dog!" Gohan said forcefully while shaking his head also. "I already told you-"

"I will not have you talking back to me mister, sit down NOW," Chichi ordered.

Gohan rolled his eyes and complied with his mother's request and sat down. "Happy now?"

Chichi ignored his snipe comment and settled her anger within a few deep breaths. "Now please explain."

"Haven't I already? I HATE him."

"No, you have to pinpoint the specific idea. Why?"

"Well let's see when this started, seven years ago perhaps? Let me tell you a story mother. Once upon a time there was a little boy who always looked up to his father and wanted to live up to his expectations, so he did. The little boy fought with his father to make him proud, so he did. The little boy then was asked by his father to fight a monster that threatened the world, so he did. The little boy had heard his father say he must go and had to take care of his family, so he did. The little boy defeated the monster under his father's request, so he did. Then once all was gone and good triumphed over evil the little boy awaited his father's joyous words and yearned a hug from the man, but all good things decease. The little boy heard his father say he wasn't coming back and it killed the little boy inside. The little boy was now a man under pressure, and that he is."

"Gohan, your father didn't mean-"

"Oh yes he did. He knew he was digging himself in a hole he couldn't get himself out of. _Father _knew what consequences would bring, a hateful son, and another unknown. Do you think I like feeling this way? Hating my father oh so very much? I'm worried that Goten will grow up like this!"

"Please Gohan calm down!"

Gohan clutched his fists to his sides and shook his head furiously. "Mother I can't go on like this…it's tearing me apart whenever I think about my past. Its like someone ripped out my heart from my chest and this agonizing pain just won't go away!"

Tears spilled down Chichi's pale face, "I know dear, I know. He was my husband and mate Gohan. Do you know about that Saiyan bond? It kills me every time someone brings up his name it literally kills me. Do you know how much pain I also feel? How much disregard I get whenever your dad goes off and fights? No you don't, because you're too emotionally enraged to figure it out."

The teenager's head sunk lowly and he sighed. "I need to go-"

"You will not leave!"

Gohan snapped his head at Chichi's direction and his eyes burned through her soul. "Mother, I want to get out of here before I say something I'll regret to you."

And then he was all gone.

* * *

Videl sighed with an emotionless expression. She ceased her piano playing when her parents split. It was her mothers wish for her, though she couldn't bare it any longer. But now, she started playing with such sadness. Ballads poured into her head and she began to play them, not noticing her surroundings.

With that she broke down and cried.

Gohan was probably in a fit of anger with her.

And that made her want to die just then.

"I'm sorry Gohan," she whispered with tears. "I never meant to hurt you."

* * *

From the other world a lone warrior stood on the peak of a mountain. The sky was tinged pink, and he inhaled deeply. He was looking down at the pond of reflection and he saw his family life burning right in front of him.

"My son," the man stated, "Why are you so bitter my son? Is it because you had to put away your adventurous mind and pull out that of an adult?"

* * *

Kat: I know short and sad. Just how I like it


	6. Oh Father

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, yet I deserve all rights of the song in the poem called "Oh Father" for it is my creation.

-

R&R

-

Summary: Last time on "Why Father" Gohan encountered his mother's antics and endured the knowledge that someone had told her about his hatred towards Goku. He walked out of the house storming with rage, and Videl felt that it was her fault. Soon Goku realizes that Chichi's words were right, he dug himself a hole too deep to escape…

-

**Why Father**

**Chapter Six: Oh Father**

**-**

His eyes were blazed harsh obsidian while staring ruefully at the pond in front of him. He didn't think writing out his emotions would provoke the disturbed soul within him, yet he was wrong once again. Every single nerve in his body broke down like shattered glass from a window and he couldn't control himself any longer.

Gohan was no more a boy and couldn't escape with a small excuse. He yelled at his mother and there was no excuse for that. He cursed at Videl and there was no excuse for that. But his father did _much _worse. His father ran out on his family, and there is no excuse in the world for that.

"I've become like father," he growled softly while lowering his head. "I ran away from Goten, mother, Videl, and those who cared for me. I can't believe I didn't see this coming."

Silence filled the woods as he continued walking into the harsh wind. Clouds of gray filtered the sky, warning all of a storm to come. Many animals tread through his path, though Gohan didn't notice, he was mourning over his new realization. Rain slowly fell upon his stiff hair, which gradually drooped down to his pale face. His body trembled, and a golden aura steadily surrounded him continuously.

Soon Gohan met a wall that seemed utterly familiar and he knew why it was. This was the place his father first died and Piccolo trained him at. He pushed Gohan to climb the wall until he could reach it in good time. Piccolo actually cared for him. He was more of a father then his own father would be.

Gohan reached his hand out to skim the rocky texture. A scent of mud filled his nose as he leaned against the rain soaked mountain. He covered his weary face with his hands, smearing the grime on his face. He began to climb the mountain steadily, letting the rain hit him severely. Cuts from the spare twigs and branches stung, though he pushed it off and began to climb higher and higher.

As he reached the ledge, a hand clapped it self on his shoulder making him loose his grip, hitting the floor face first. A groan escaped Gohan's lips, as he touched his head; there was a decent sized bump forming. His site was still a bit blurry, but he saw a figure towering over his. It was a man with outrageous looking hair dressed in orange.

Gohan's breath hitched and he felt as though his heart stopped beating. He rubbed his eyes vigorously to take out the stinging water, but what he saw wasn't an illusion. Rage immediately filled his body as he began to tremble in anger.

"Why aren't you dead?" Gohan breathed out erratically.

**-**

_Its funny how the world starts to tumble,_

_When people speak your worthless name,_

_How you made a child believe,_

_That you loved him in every way…_

-

Goku scratched his head while raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you suppose to say 'Hiya dad!'"

"You don't deserve that," Gohan spat maliciously while shaking his head. "Now why are you here."

"Look Gohan I saw what was happening-"

"Oh and you finally show up when I've been shattered?" Gohan barked while glaring hatefully at Goku. "Was that your soul mission in life dad? To make me life hell?"

"Gohan that isn't fair!" Goku spoke calmly while keeping a strong face. "I know you think I died in vain, but it wasn't a waste. I wanted to protect you all. Gohan you're my son for crying out loud, I love you. I didn't raise-"

"Wait a minute!" the teenager retorted viciously. "Were you going to say that you didn't raise me like this?!" Gohan then laughed cruelly and nodded. "Sorry to say it father, but you didn't raise me at all. So don't blame my depression on your technique of 'raising children.'"

"Son I know you are hurting, but don't be like this," Goku said soothingly while throwing his hands as a motion for peace. "You don't want to run down a road so dark like that Gohan because it'll take years of repairing."

"What do you know about pain?" Gohan screamed violently while advancing his steps towards his father. Once he was a few inches away he glared deeply into his eyes. "You think a few punches and burns are pain? Spilling blood isn't pain, I know!"

Goku grabbed Gohan's wrists and turned them. He observed the pale skin and noticed nothing wrong. Gohan snatched his wrists from his fathers grip and got in a fighting position. "You actually think I would do something as low as slicing my wrists? If you didn't notice, I am half Saiyan. My skin would break a knife."

"Gohan I was making sure you wouldn't do things like that," Goku said earnestly while shaking his head. "Come on Gohan, I'm your father and I don't want to see you in ache and tears."

"Well it's a little to late for that dad," he whispered while lowering his gaze. "You broke me."

-

_You can't make him cry anymore,_

_About the distressing remorse he was fed,_

_Can't hurt that boy anymore,_

_For the innocence within is now_ _dead_.

-

Goku's eyes widened in shock as he stood there stiffly; He couldn't believe the words that just escaped his son's lips. "Gohan I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Liar," he rasped out while powering up. A whitish black aura surrounded him and lighting because to hit the shield. His eyes changed from black to teal and he screamed out his problems. "Don't you get it dad? You already did, you pushed me to my limits. You can't make me cry anymore because this little boy inside is DEAD!"

"Over the years all I experienced was the sadness of your death from mother and all your friends. Do you know how much it hurts to have that? It's bad, really bad."

"What can I do to show you that I'm sorry Gohan?"

"Go away," he said while lunging towards him. Gohan's eyes were now hollow as he began throwing agility punches and jabs towards Goku. He began to block them as well, but he wasn't quick enough and received a kick in the stomach.

"DADDY!" screamed the childish voice of Goten as he zoomed towards Goku's limp body.

-

_Oh father you've been gone for so long,_

_Why can't you look at me and tell me it's all right?_

_Oh father why did you have to run away? _

_You could've been a man; instead you gave up the fight._

-

Gohan back away slowly as he saw his little brother hug Goku. Goten had never met his father until now, and he still noticed him. "Goten get out of here."

Goten's tear-stained eyes snapped to Gohan with a mixture of confusion. "Why did you do that Gohan? You made mommy cry and you just hurt daddy!"

Goku coughed lowly while standing up slowly. He patted Goten on the head and picked him up. "So you're my son?"

"Yeah, I'm Goten." he said while hiccupping his tears away. He snuggled his small head into Goku's neck while whispering his thanks to have a father.

"Let go of him Goku!" Gohan said warningly while wavering in fear. "I'm not going to let you hurt him."

"You hurt me Gohan!" Goten wailed while shaking his head. "Mommy wouldn't stop crying and I heard everything. Daddy is bleeding because of you! Its your fault!"

At that moment, Gohan wanted to be killed.

-

_Years rewarded that shattered child,_

_Given a life to cherish and uphold,_

_The weight of the world rested on his shoulders,_

_He never felt so cold._

_Doing the job that father should've done,_

_Did those things he never did,_

_Cradled the life within his hands,_

_The one that'd never be held by his father again._

-

"I thought that after Goku died, I would be destroyed," he mumbled. "But then you were born Goten, and my life was so much better. But seeing you in his arms now is the worst feeling I've ever gotten from you."

Goku watched as Gohan's face contorted with fury. "Gohan, don't say anything you might regret."

Gohan ignored Goku's words and continued. "I raised you so you wouldn't be hurt Goten. I protected you from the world of betrayal and you do the one thing that wants to kill me?"

"Gohan-"

"After all these years of raising you Goten, and you go on his side?" Gohan unkindly said with a quiver from his lips. "Fine then, then I wont guard you no longer Goten. Better yet, I wont pick you up or help you anymore because what you did is the worse thing you could've done."

Goten trembled with sadness and burst into tears while breaking out of Goku's grip and running towards Gohan. "NICHAN!"

"No Goten, I'm your brother no more," Gohan said bitterly while walking away from Goten and towards Goku. "You want to be his father so badly now? Go ahead!"

Goku picked up Goten and pulled him into a tight embrace. He stared disappointingly at Gohan and shook his head. "Why are you doing this Gohan?"

"Do you know how many times Goten cried because you weren't there?" Gohan asked curiously with a frown. "He would cry about how his dad never held him when he was baby and why all the other kids had a daddy besides him."

"I'm here now, for both my son's," Goku said earnestly.

"I'm not your son Goku."

"You can deny it Gohan, but you'll always have my blood and love from previous battles and memories." Goku sat Goten down and kissed his forehead. "Go home and cheer your mother up Goten. I'll be there soon."

"Will you bring back Gohan?"

"I'll try."

With that Goten set his sad eyes upon Gohan and turned around, walking away from the harsh world.

-

_Oh father you've been gone for so long,_

_Why can't you look at me and tell me it's all right?_

_Oh father why did you have to run away?_

_You could've been a man; instead you gave up the fight_.

-

"You shouldn't makes promises you can't keep," Gohan muttered wryly, "Makes you look more pathetic than you already do."

"Gohan talk to me right now."

"If you haven't noticed, every time we open our mouths and words come out is talking."

"You were always the sarcastic one," Goku mumbled incoherently. Gohan turned his back on Goku and was about to walk away, but Goku appeared in front of him just as quickly. "Don't turn your back on me."

"Why can't I ignore you?" Gohan stated desperately while shaking his head roughly. "You've done that enough to me. Why can't you just go away? Its not like I can take the pain from the inside and throw it all away."

"Gohan trust me," Goku said trying to convince his son. "Please believe me when I say that I'll never hurt you."

"Oh please you think I'd trust you?" Gohan laughed incredulously while breathing harshly and muttering to himself. "I barley trust myself."

Goku walked up to Gohan and embraced him tightly. "It's alright my son."

"Get off of me," Gohan growled while struggling, trying to get free.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong."

-

_Never knew if you meant to hurt him…_

_Never thought that you wanted to run…_

_Never believed that you were really dad…_

_Never understood how innocence could be so cruel…_

-

"What's wrong is that thanks to you, I hate everything that reminds me of you," the angst filled teenager expressed angrily, "When Goten was born, I couldn't stand looking at him, when everyone came around and tried to console me, I pushed them away, and I hated it."

"I know my mistakes now, but please…"

Gohan ignored his father's words and ranted on. "I hated not knowing if you meant to hurt me or why innocence could make you just want to die. I hated not knowing why you ran or having a dad."

"Gohan, this hatred will leave you to a bitter end."

"I hate you," Gohan said, his eyes filled with sadness, tears stinging his eyes. He looked up into Goku's eyes, which were like his own, and gushed out the deceit he felt. "I hated how you just went from me and didn't spend anytime with me. It felt so wrong, so I tried to hide it and deceived myself. I hate you father, but you know what I hate the most?"

Goku sighed warily. "Yes, me."

"No," Gohan said with tears running down his face. "I hate myself for hating you because I knew what you did was noble, but I was in too deep. It's like human on a drug dose, they want to quit, but too addicted to it that they need to live on it."

"Gohan," Goku whispered softly while cradling his son in his arms, hugging him with all his strength. "I wish you could be a child once more."

Gohan pushed away from Goku. "I can't, for I am a Saiyan, a half-bred, father-hating son. I would be killed on Vegetasei. That's what Vegeta told me anyways."

"How so?"

"On Vegetasei, your parents are practically your lord and ruler until you are of age. They provide you with all you need to grow up and protect you from harm. If you were to disrespect your parents, they could have you killed or disowned."

"Your mother and I would never do that," Goku said sincerely while touching his son's shoulder. Gohan flinched once more, and Goku pulled back immediately. "I'll give you your space for now, why don't you think about it Gohan."

Gohan nodded and walked away into the forest, flying off into darkness and the downpour of rain.

-

_Don't try and hold me back dad,_

_You don't know how rough it has been,_

_I gave you a chance, but it was in vain,_

_For you never had time to mend._

_Look into my eyes father,_

_Tell me that they've never been this cold,_

_The boy inside cries for redemption,_

_For his purity has been sold._

-

Gohan found himself in Satan city an hour later. The streetlights had already come on, lights flickering once and a while, resembling Gohan at that moment. He felt confused and alone. Black seemed to be his world, for everything was so clouded hazy. Nothing seemed right or wrong anymore…just…blunt.

As he kept walking, down the street, he found himself in front of the home of his girlfriend Videl. He watched her window curiously and noticed a sad melody floating from out of her window. It sounded as if a piano was playing…

His body floated towards her window as it did many times before, and peered into the room to see Videl's long black hair out of her braids, playing the piano in depression. Sad notes chimed out as she began singing out pain from a song. His hand pounded against the window softly to get her attention.

Videl's head snapped towards her window, those cerulean-violet eyes widening in shock. Her body tumbled towards the door and opened it immediately; Videl threw her arms around Gohan tightly. "Gohan I'm so sorry, so, so, sorry."

Gohan didn't say anything, but hugged her with his strong arms. They stayed like that for a few moments, Videl's clothing absorbing the rain that soaked Gohan. It seemed that for once, something went right after the past couple of dreary days. Videl pulled her head back and went on her toes while giving Gohan and small kiss on the cheek. "Please forgive me Gohan."

"Don't cry Videl," Gohan replied roughly, "Too many tears have been shed tonight." Another moment of silence passed, and Gohan broke down, telling her what happened. "My father is here."

"What?"

"Yeah."

Videl turned her head, then looked up at her boyfriend. "Everything went well?"

"If making your mother and little brother cry is specified as 'well' then yes, perfectly."

"Did you and your dad work it out?"

Gohan let go of Videl and took a step back. His breathing was erratic and he quivered as if trying to forget the pain that filled his shattered soul. "I can't not remember all those times my mother and I use to cry Videl. Time can't take us back to the beginning, were bound by it. I wish I could change the past, and start over this last week, but I can't. It's the same with my dad."

"It takes time to heal," Videl whispered softly to Gohan as she wiped the stray hairs from his face. He lay on her bed and closed his eyes.

"Then let the healing begin."

-

_Oh father you've been gone for so long,_

_Oh so long,_

_Why can't you look at me and tell me its all right?_

_Everything's all right,_

_Oh father why did you have to run away?_

_Why?_

_You could've been a man; instead you gave up the fight,_

_Should've fought…_

-

-

-

Kat: HEY GUYS!!!! Here is another chapter, and I'll try not and make a 6-month separation. This story will end in one more chapter

**Review Response**

**SSJ3MysticGohan: Thanks for the compliment, but as I say OVER and over again, I have over 10 chapter stories, and it takes time to finish. It just gets me angry when people bring up the same thing, but no worries.**

**Son Oliver: Hah, yes I know what you mean, but not this time ****L I decided there wont be as much violence as my other fics where Goku comes back. I know, I know…CURSE ME TO DAMNATION!**

**Mirai-Xenia: Hey there and I know. I get a lot of flames from people who whine about how Gohan would never feel that way and how Goku would never ignore Gohan, but its my story and I make it that way ****J About your story, I've read the first chapter, but as you see I'm busy with school and all and it took me 6-months to update so -.- I'll try.**

**DemiSaiyan: Thank and keep up the good angst. **


	7. Healing Souls

Disclaimer: I down own DBZ, though I own the poems

* * *

R&R

* * *

Summary: Last chapter of healing.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Healing Souls**

* * *

After a night of harsh rain, the sun decided to shine upon the world, and the angels didn't fear to tread any longer. Bright rays of sunlight burst through the windows of various homes and apartments, including the Satan residence. Gohan and Videl were lying on the soft bed, holding each other gently from the previous night's emotional damage. Gohan's eyes were wide open as he stared at the ceiling bluntly. He was contemplating about his life and how he screwed up.

He thought of how much his mother cried when he was left.

And oh Gods, he thought about _Goten._

'I bet he despises me,' Gohan said to himself as he recalled upon the events from the previous day.

_Flash Back_

"_After all these years of raising you Goten, and you go on his side?" Gohan unkindly said with a quiver from his lips. "Fine then, then I wont guard you no longer Goten. Better yet, I wont pick you up or help you anymore because what you did is the worse thing you could've done."_

_Goten trembled with sadness and burst into tears while breaking out of Goku's grip and running towards Gohan. "NICHAN!"_

"_No Goten, I'm your brother no more," Gohan said bitterly while walking away from Goten and towards Goku. "You want to be his father so badly now? Go ahead!"_

_End of Flash Back_

Gohan didn't notice the tears running down his face until a soft had wiped them off. Videl was already awake and stared at him while wiping away his tears. "What are you thinking of?"

"How bad of a person I am."

"You're not a bad person."

"Yes I am, look what I've done to my family. I made my mother cry harder than she did after my father's death. Goten thinks I hate him and will grow up hating him more than I hated my father. And my father probably thinks I'm a disgrace."

Videl got up from Gohan's arms and stared at him intently. "Gohan, you can't think of these things. You have to get rid of your feelings of hatred and deal with the situation on hand. Please Gohan; let redemption fill your desolate soul."

Gohan still lay on the bed, a feeling of perplexity sweeping his body. "I have never been this confused since I first time I discovered these feelings towards my father."

Videl rested back into Gohan's arms, both of them dry from the rain from the previous night. She shivered slightly, though through the night, Gohan had raised his Ki. They stayed like that over time, only the breathing of their bodies could be heard and all was in complete silence.

* * *

The Son residence never seemed so depressing to ones perspective; not even after the deaths of friends and family. As Goku entered his home after his encounter with Gohan, he found his wife curled up on the couch crying, while stroking Goten's head as he wept too. When Chichi turned her head, her and Goten flung themselves at Goku, and his arms wrapped around them both. He whispered reassurance and after a while, things seemed a bit calm. 

Goten soon fell asleep from his fathers words and was placed in his room. Goku and Chichi were presently sitting in the living room, not saying a word, just staring at each other intently.

"You knew it would end up like this Goku," Chichi said in a cracked voice, breaking the silence. "Even if you didn't realize it, I warned you."

Goku sighed sadly and lowered his head towards the ground. "I know Chi-"

"I always told you Goku, 'don't leave, your going to dig yourself a hole you can't get out of.' But did you listen to me? No."

"Chichi, trust me, I know my mistakes now. Yes, my son hates me and believes he is a disgrace. Do you honestly think I like my eldest child hating me to a point where he wants to cause himself more pain than he already feels?" Goku said in a wearisome tone.

The door to the Son home opened abruptly to reveal the tall, masculine form of Gohan. His eyes seemed weary and exhausted, while his stature was slumped and regretful. He stared at his mother and bowed his head down in shame. Chichi got up from her seat, tears running down her face, and walked over to her son slowly. She picked up his face with her hands and embraced him tightly, with a motherly pat and hold. "You're back my son."

Gohan hugged his mother back as a series of overwhelming emotions tugged his heart. He felt the love his mother had and it warmed his heart immediately. As they let go, Gohan slowly stared into those obstinate eyes that were a reflection to him: his father. Chichi understood the predicament and said she was to check up on how Goten was, leaving the two men alone.

"How're you Gohan?" Goku asked, breaking the silence that infested itself upon the household.

He didn't respond. He couldn't. It was as if his throat had lost all knowledge of words. All he did was lift his stare to his father's distressed and saddened face. The only time Gohan had seen this face was after a death or his previous encounter with him after seven years.

Goku walked over to Gohan and put his hands on his son's shoulders. "Gohan, please, tell me what I can do to help you heal. What can I do to make you not hate me anymore? I'm staying for good now, and I promise not to leave you anymore, I promise."

"Promises don't mean anything to me anymore father," Gohan finally said after his moment of mute. "I just can't accept your apology. I've been drawn to this hatred so much that it's all I know of you."

"What about love?"

Gohan's eyes were fiery though soft, "I don't love you father-"

"What about your mother and Goten?" Goku asked feeling a pang in his heart at his son's remark. "Don't you love them?"

"Of course I do," Gohan said angrily at his father's judgment on his love for his brother and mother, "I'm the only other family they have to console them and protect them."

"Look at them Gohan," Goku said in distress. "If I start living here once more, how is going to be between us? This household will surely crumble if we don't set things straight, otherwise, maybe I shouldn't have come back."

Gohan stayed quiet once more and contemplated on his fathers words. He had to admit it. His father was right. "I-I don't know."

"You're not the only one who feels this resent Gohan," Goku admitted deeply, "I felt the same way about my dad."

"You didn't even know him," Gohan mumbled quietly.

"That was the point," Goku said while putting a hand behind his head. "One day after I defeated Frieza, I wished to see the day I was born. I saw that my father didn't even want me to stay on Vegetasei because my power level was lower than Radditz, so I was sent here though things got pretty twisted."

"I'm glad you were sent here," Gohan said while biting back the tears that stung his eyes. "I would hate myself if I were that ruthless to give up my child."

Goku finally embraced his son like Chichi did earlier, "Let us heal my son."

* * *

The first snow of the month had bestowed upon the early December day. Gohan stood in the falling snow watching it gracefully descend from the heavens. The sky was still dark from the early morning's night and nothing ever seemed any beautiful, besides his lovely wife Videl. Gohan smiled as his thoughts dwelled on his memories from the past four years of his marriage. It had been four years ago when Videl accepted his proposal, and it had been four years since his emotional break down. 

After his encounter with his father, he decided that over time he would heal with his family's help. On that morning four years ago, Gohan had apologized deeply to Goten, who accepted his apology tearfully. Ever since then, life seemed more simplistic and easier.

There were a few mishaps when Gohan had lost his temper, though he hid it from his family once more. A disturbance wouldn't settle upon his household; he wouldn't allow it. Gohan had learned over time that he could find happiness from his father also. He noticed that Goten wouldn't grow up to have that malicious feeling towards Goku because Goten would have his whole childhood with his father.

Though half of it had been spent, it was spent happily in Goten's words. Now he had the opportunity to do the things that Gohan wasn't able to do with a father and for that, Gohan thanked his father. Gohan also found contentment at his mother and fathers affection to one another. Gohan had not seen his mother happier in his whole life.

Everything turned out for the best for Gohan throughout his life, except that period of time where hatred presumed its dreadful toll. At a fine age of twenty-two, Gohan felt like he was on top of the world. He was married to a wonderful girl, who instantly became the sweetheart of the family, and he was about to endure the most wonderful miracle of all time.

"Gohan," gasped the voice of his wife as she stepped from the shadows. Her belly was swollen and she began to whine. "It's time Gohan, this baby is coming."

Gohan smiled thankfully at the child that was about to be born in this world. He nodded and gathered his wife in his arm and instantly showed up at the hospital. There, hours were spent, screaming and cursing from Videl was heard all throughout the hospital and family and friends showed up to congratulate the couple. They all anticipated for the arrival of the new baby and waited patiently. As time passed, and many hours in labor, Videl gave birth to a healthy, Saiyan, baby girl named Son Videl Pan. Overwhelmed with fatigue, Videl slept peacefully, leaving father and daughter alone with one another. Gohan looked into his daughter's obsidian eyes, his father's eyes, and smiled at his gorgeous little girl.

"I will never leave you my baby girl," he crooned while sitting down. "I won't leave you until you're ready for me to step away. If you need me, I'll be there in a heartbeat, and I promise you won't grow up with the same emotions I had for my father. I wish I could restart my life and make things right and tell my father I love him, though too much time has passed it wouldn't have the same effect."

Goku stared at the precious moment of father and daughter as tears formed in his eyes. "Its not too late Gohan, I love you my son."

* * *

Kat: Well there you have it, the end of "Why Father." Miracle ain't it? Yep this chapter sucked with a bad ending, but I gave you full emotion in the last chapter so don't kill me because today is my 16th Birthday 


End file.
